


Выведение мага на чистую воду по методу Артура Пендрагона

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин был на грани нервного срыва. Сама природа ополчилась против юного волшебника: как минимум дважды в день случалась катастрофа, требующая магического вмешательства. То дерево норовит рухнуть на кого-то из рыцарей во время патруля, то стрелу кто-то пустит не в ту сторону на охоте, то коня понесет на чьего-то ребенка посреди улицы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выведение мага на чистую воду по методу Артура Пендрагона

Казалось бы, Мерлин давно должен был свыкнуться с тем, что ему все время приходится втайне колдовать. Магия была знакомым и привычным инструментом, естественным, как само дыхание, и не проходило и дня, чтобы юному чародею не доводилось с помощью магии что-то вычистить, передвинуть, зажечь или сложить. Не говоря уже о том, что стабильно раз в месяц очередной взбесившийся колдун, который ненавидел правителя Камелота просто по привычке (ведь для настоящей неприязни повода не было — Артур демонстрировал лояльность к магии и даже провел ряд реформ, нацеленных на закрепление ее официального статуса), предпринимал попытку умыть короля в его собственной крови. Безрезультатно, ведь Мерлин всегда был на чеку, хоть и продолжал колдовать втайне: отчасти по привычке, отчасти из боязни, что его обвинят в государственной измене. Ведь он скрывал свою магию при Утере, но продолжал хранить молчание и после того, как Артур взошел на престол.

Но в последнее время все решительно начало выходить из-под контроля. Порой Мерлину даже казалось, что сама вселенная испытывает его на прочность.

Началось все с того, что однажды на тренировочном поле, когда Артур с благостным выражением лица гонял своих рыцарей в полном обмундировании через полосу препятствий — его недавнее изобретение, — с другого конца огороженной забором площадки донесся истошный вопль одного из слуг. А мгновение спустя земля задрожала — и на поле, перепрыгивая через изгородь, спотыкаясь о скамьи и раскалывая мощным ударом копыт подвернувшиеся на пути щиты и копья, ворвались восемь необъезженных жеребцов, пригнанных с севера несколькими днями ранее.

— Врассыпную! — заорал Гавейн за несколько секунд до того, как разъяренные кони поравнялись с импровизированным рвом, утыканным чуть заостренными на концах бревнами, через который рыцарям приходилось перебираться по узкой досточке, потому что это, видите ли, тренировало в них чувство равновесия. При этом голос Гавейна, как показалось Мерлину, прозвучал как-то слишком радостно, будто табун диких лошадей, каждая из которых одним ударом копыта может раскроить тебе череп, — это такое же забавное развлечение, как поход в кабак с друзьями.

Рыцари, продемонстрировал завидную реакцию, бросились в стороны, а на мостике, смешно балансируя, остался один лишь Персиваль.

— Да я им щас... — прорычал он, раскидывая в стороны руки, словно для одного из своих медвежьих объятий. А жеребцы неслись вперед, не видя препятствий, и один из них уже нагнул голову, собираясь таранить отважного рыцаря.

Мерлин не думал, он просто сделал то, что обычно: когда животное было уже в какой-то паре футов от Персиваля, он прошептал несколько древних слов, сморгнул золото — и вот уже конь летит над рыцарем, перекувыркнувшись через собственную голову.

Нужно отдать жеребцу должное, сориентировался он быстро: лишь только его тонкие ноги вновь коснулись земли по другую сторону рва, он ненадолго замешкался — а в следующее мгновение унесся вдогонку за своими сородичами.

Персиваль самодовольно отряхнул невидимую грязь с ладоней, будто загадочный полет коня был делом его рук, и твердым шагом сошел на землю. Его тут же окружили рыцари.

— Ну ты даешь, — восхитился Элиан, похлопывая друга по плечу, — у тебя же ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул!

— Это рыцарство в стиле Камелота, детка! — хохотнул Гавейн, радостно блестя глазами, а сэр Леон только фыркнул и ткнул его локтем под ребра.

Мерлин хотел было незаметно улизнуть, но тяжелая знакомая рука легла на его плечо.

— Как интересно, Мерлин, — заметил Артур. — Ты когда-нибудь видел что-нибудь подобное? Эти Мерсийские жеребцы демонстрируют невиданную прыть. Они, можно сказать... парят над землей!

— Да, да, — энергично закивал слуга. — Я слышал, они пасутся на лугах волшебного ревеня.

— Волшебный ревень... — задумчиво протянул Артур, словно пробуя этот самый ревень на вкус. — Удивительно, что я ни о чем подобном не слышал. А знаешь, это мне напомнило тот случай, когда мы охотились и дикий кабан, не добежав до меня, врезался в дерево. Может, он тоже ел этот особый ревень? — поинтересовался Артур, лукаво прищурив глаза.

Мерлин комично пожал плечами и склонил голову набок.

— Кто знает? Может, если бы запрет на магию сняли еще при вашем отце, сир, я бы лучше разбирался во всех этих волшебных штуках. Но увы... Разрешите идти?

Артур кивнул, и Мерлин поспешил ретироваться. Но если бы он обернулся, то заметил бы, что король хитро смотрит ему вслед.

Следующий случай произошел менее чем через три дня.

Артур отправился к главным воротам посмотреть, как продвигается укрепление внешней стены города, и зачем-то взял Мерлина с собой. В этом не было нужды: с тех пор, как Артур стал королем, вокруг него увивались толпы прихлебателей и, куда бы его величество ни направлялись, вооруженный эскорт организовывался как-то сам собой, без чьего-либо указания сверху.

Как только они приблизились к воротам, со стены вдруг посыпались камни и один из строителей, комично взмахнув руками и, как показалось Мерлину, оттолкнувшись ногой от парапета, полетел вниз.

Таких ошибок Мерлин не совершал уже давно. Но то ли изменившееся отношение к магии заставило его расслабиться, то ли он просто слишком устал отражать магические атаки в последнее время — словом, в тот момент он не думал. Просто мир вокруг на мгновение окрасился золотом — и падение замедлилось, чтобы секунду спустя... обмякшее тело повисло на страховочном канате.

— Гавейн, ты в порядке? — подчеркнуто спокойно спросил Артур «строителя», который качался из стороны в сторону, словно бурдюк с вином. Гавейн накренился, развернулся лицом к Артуру и одарил своего короля жизнерадостной ухмылкой.

— Лучше всех, сир! Вы видели, как я парил?

— Как одуванчик. Ты случайно не ел на днях пирог с ревенем?

— Никак нет!

— Гавейн, что ты там делаешь? — встрял Мерлин. Гавейн, конечно, не отличался пристрастием к правилам приличия и часто выкидывал такое, что считалось недостойным рыцаря, но на роль простого чернорабочего не согласился бы даже он.

— Вызвался добровольцем, — ответил рыцарь и загадочно подмигнул. 

— И как ты это объяснишь, Мерлин? — Артур повернулся к слуге и выжидающе уставился на него.

— Порыв ветра, сир.

— Порыв ветра?

— Да. Вы чувствуете, какие тут сквозняки? Уф! Гавейну повезло.

Артур продолжал смотреть на Мерлина, словно тот обязан был добавить что-нибудь еще. Может, Артур ждал, что он полезет снимать Гавейна?

С минуту они играли в гляделки, а когда стало ясно, что Мерлин не собирается ничего больше говорить, Артур тяжко вздохнул и развернул коня обратно в замок.

— Что ж, я увидел все, что было нужно.

— Что? Но ваше величество, мы ведь даже не поднимались на стену! — Мерлин пришпорил собственную простенькую кобылку и поравнялся с породистым жеребцом своего короля. Его возмущению не было предела: он столько времени потратил впустую, на кухне наверняка больше не осталось пирогов с голубями!

— Мерлин, просто заткнись и следуй за мной!

Мерлин, конечно, тут же надулся, но больше ничего не сказал.

К счастью, в следующий раз Мерлин сдержался и не стал колдовать на виду у всех. Хотя видит бог, ему это трудно далось: нервы в последнее время были совсем расшатаны.

Через пять дней после случая с загадочным парением Гавейна, в Камелот с дружеским визитом прибыли послы из Карлеона. Королева Аннис по-прежнему считалась одним из самых преданных союзников короля, а потому гостей приняли с искренним радушием и закатили пир в их честь.

В середине торжества, когда Мерлин нагнулся к Артуру, чтобы в очередной раз подлить ему вина, тот неосторожно задел кубок запястьем — и на белоснежной льняной тунике короля расцвело рубиновое пятно.

— Мерлин! — закричал он, вскакивая. Тот испуганно отпрянул и поднял руки вверх а защитном жесте.

— Это не моя вина! Я ничего не сделал!

— В том-то и дело, балбес! Где твой порыв ветра, когда он так нужен? — процедил Артур сквозь стиснутые зубы, тщетно пытаясь оттереть пятно салфеткой — оно от этого стало лишь больше.

— Ну извините, сир, что я не умею управлять погодой! — фыркнул Мерлин и, вопреки резким словам, бросился было помогать, но кто-то вцепился ему в шею стальным захватом и впечатал лицом в стол.

— Как ты смеешь дерзить своему королю, чернь?! — прогрохотало над самым ухом — и в зале тут же воцарилась тишина. Мерлин с трудом повернул голову и увидел, что рыцари круглого стола повскакивали со своих мест и смотрели на него и его обидчика, разинув рты в изумлении.

— Эм... — раздался откуда-то сверху голос Артура, — а вы, сэр...

— Сэр Иэн, ваше величество.

— Сэр Иэн, вы, я так понимаю, новенький? Я не имел чести видеть вас раньше.

— Посвящен в рыцари полгода назад королевой Аннис, ваше величество! — гордо ответствовал Иэн, умудряясь одновременно вести светскую беседу и держать Мерлина так крепко, что тот едва ли мог дышать.

— Я ценю ваше беспокойство, сэр Иэн, — с бесконечным терпением в голосе произнес Артур. — Но Мерлин — мой слуга, давний друг и советник, которого, к тому же, в скором времени ожидает повышение. Только я имею право решать, заслужил он наказание или нет. Отпустите его, а то какой-то он подозрительно синий.

В тот же миг стальные тиски исчезли, и Мерлин повалился на пол, заходясь кашлем. То, как сэр Иэн пробормотал извинения, он не расслышал.

Позже, когда Мерлин помогал Артуру переодеваться ко сну в его покоях, он все же не выдержал.

— Сегодня, когда этот придурок душил меня, ты сказал... — Мерлин помедлил, почувствовав, как напряглись плечи Артура под его руками, — ты сказал, что меня ждет повышение. Что это значит? Я больше не буду твоим слугой?

— Тебе послышалось, Мерлин.

— Послышалось?

— Именно.

— Как такое может быть?

— Не знаю. Может, порыв ветра или сквозняк?

— Значит, все остальное, что ты говорил, тоже неправда, — насупился Мерлин. Артур повернулся к нему, и взгляд его тут же скользнул на шею слуги, где уже проступали синюшные следы от пятерни сэра Иэна. Король положил руку Мерлину на шею и легко коснулся их большим пальцем.

— Как знать, — тихо ответил он — и по позвоночнику Мерлина побежали мурашки.

К концу следующей недели Мерлин был на грани нервного срыва. Во-первых, Артур не отпускал его от себя ни на шаг, как в былые времена, и он был бы даже рад такой перемене, если бы не во-вторых.

Во-вторых, сама природа ополчилась против юного волшебника, теперь он был в этом абсолютно уверен. Как минимум дважды в день случалась катастрофа, требующая магического вмешательства: то дерево норовит рухнуть на кого-то из рыцарей во время патруля, то стрелу кто-то пустит не в ту сторону на охоте, то коня понесет на чьего-то ребенка посреди улицы.

И Артур все время рядом. А колдовать все равно приходится.

Вот и получилось, что всю неделю деревья в Камелоте падали по весьма странной траектории, стрелы улетали в небо, а кони начали передвигаться буквой «Г».

Мерлин совершенно не понимал, почему после каждого такого выверта Артур поворачивался и пристально смотрел ему в глаза, будто что-то подозревал (раньше ведь все было в порядке!). К счастью, порывы ветра и сквозняки с ревенем продолжали нести верную службу на фронте оправданий (да почему он вообще должен был оправдываться?!), но Артур почему-то каждый раз закатывал глаза (будто рыдающий малыш, едва не сбитый повозкой, — повод для раздражения!) и давал слуге подзатыльник.

Все чаще Мерлин думал о том, что должен признаться Артуру, и мечтал, как тот хлопнет его по плечу, поблагодарит за верную службу — и тогда колдовать можно будет в открытую, не прячась по теням, подобно вору. Но это были только мечты, а реальность могла обернуться совсем иначе: узнав, что ближайший ему человек лгал много лет подряд, Артур бы наверняка обвинил слугу в предательстве.

Поэтому Мерлин продолжал молчать и из кожи вон лез, чтобы втайне защищать Артура. Так же, как делал всегда.

Неудивительно, что каждый день был для него как персональная битва при Камлане. Он еле доползал до своей комнаты поздно ночью, валился на кровать и спал беспробудным сном до самого рассвета прямо в одежде.

Однажды утром, когда он еле-еле продрал глаза и шаркающей походкой как раз двигался в сторону таза для умывания, в их с Гаюсом комнаты, уверенно печатая шаг, ворвался сэр Леон.

— Мерлин! Именем короля приказываю тебе следовать за мной.

Мерлин замер в растерянности.

— Леон, что случилось? — дрожащим голосом спросил он, пытаясь прочитать ответ по бесстрастной маске, коей являлось сейчас лицо рыцаря, одного из его друзей. Тот избегал смотреть ему в глаза, а линией его стиснутой челюсти можно было вышибать ворота при осаде замка.

— Все ждут тебя, Мерлин. Скоро ты сам все узнаешь.

Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Внутренне обмирая, Мерлин шел за грозным сэром Леоном, минуя коридор за коридором, в сторону тронного зала.

Двери распахнулись, явив взору Мерлина собравшуюся в помещении толпу. Придворные и рыцари выстроились вдоль прохода, ведшего прямо к трону, на котором с суровым лицом восседал Артур при полном параде. Мерлин шел мимо них, вглядываясь в нахмуренные лица друзей и знакомых. Он пытался поймать взгляд хоть кого-нибудь из них, но даже Гавейн отвернулся, когда Мерлин поравнялся с ним.

Столь раннее собрание могло означать лишь одно. Его секрет был раскрыт.

Добравшись до постамента, на котором возвышался трон, Мерлин, повинуясь зловещей торжественности момента, преклонил колено.

— Вы хотели видеть меня, сир?

— Да, Мерлин, — голос Артура прозвучал строго, почти незнакомо — и волшебник поежился. Хотелось сжаться в комок и провалиться в щель между каменной кладкой.

— Видит бог, я готов был дать тебе столько времени, сколько потребуется. Я готов был ждать, пока ты признаешься сам. Но ты скорее дашь мне покалечить кого-нибудь из моих рыцарей, чем скажешь мне правду, да, Мерлин? Считаешь своего короля глупцом?!

Мерлин поднял на Артура испуганные глаза. Что ж, за магию давно уже не казнили. А за государственную измену?

— Вот мой королевский указ, — безжалостно продолжал Артур. — За сокрытие магических способностей на протяжении шести лет ты, Мерлин, приговариваешься к шести часам в колодках — по часу за каждый год. Что касается других твоих подвигов, то за них тебя ждет особая награда!

Голос Артура набирал силу — и Мерлин подобрался, как перед ударом. Колодки, плети, смещение с должности — все это пустяки. Чего он на самом деле не переживет, так это изгнания из Камелота. Столько лет служить Артуру верой и правдой, помогать ему создавать величайшее из существовавших когда-либо королевств, втайне гордиться и любить его — чтобы после всего этого оказаться изгоем с позорным клеймом преступника... Нет, лучше умереть прямо здесь, на месте.

Он услышал, звон меча, вынимаемого из ножен, и вновь посмотрел на своего короля. Что ж, Артур с сияющей короной на голове, с воинственно поднятым мечом, в алом плаще с гербом его рода — не худшее, что можно увидеть перед смертью.

Запомнив эту величественную картину, он закрыл глаза и склонил голову. По крайней мере, в мире духов он сможет вспоминать ее и утешаться, что все было не напрасно.

Меч мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Встань, Мерлин, верховный маг Камелота, — тихо закончил Артур, и зал в тот же миг взорвался аплодисментами, смехом и подбадривающими криками.

По привычке повинуясь приказу, Мерлин поднялся на ноги, обвел взглядом улыбающихся друзей — и рухнул на пол без сознания.

В себя он приходил очень медленно.

Сначала был запах. Запах трав, выделанной кожи и Артура.

Затем пришли звуки. Шепот Гаюса, раздраженное хмыканье и шорох балдахина.

И, наконец, голос:

— Хватит притворяться, я же вижу, что ты проснулся.

— Ненавижу тебя, — хриплым со сна голосом пробурчал Мерлин и открыл глаза. Артур смотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбался. В комнате царил полумрак, а значит, Мерлин провел в отключке целый день.

— О, значит, вот как мы заговорили! Не забывай, что тебя еще ждут шесть часов в колодках. И то, насколько гнилыми и мягкими будут фрукты в корзинах, зависит от меня.

— Теперь я официально могу превратить тебя в жабу.

— Да, и тогда все ответственные решения придется принимать тебе, верховный маг, а я в это время буду лакомиться кузнечиками и нежиться в саду.

Мерлин против воли улыбнулся, представив себе эту картину. Почему-то у жабы были волосы Артура и маленькая корона на голове.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — помолчав, спросил он.

— Это я должен спросить тебя, почему ты не признался сразу. Я не думал, что ты окажешься настолько упрямым. В Камелоте раньше бы закончились рыцари и плачущие дети.

— Плачущие... погоди, то есть лошади, деревья и стрелы — это все твоя работа?!

— Ну, — протянул Артур, — скорее, сэра Гавейна. Но по моему приказу.

— А если бы что-нибудь случилось?!

— Все было под контролем.

— Та стрела летела прямо в тебя!

— Перси готов был загородить меня.

Мерлин звонко хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Боже, я не могу поверить, что ты — король былого и грядущего. Да с такой стратегией и тактикой вообще странно, что Камелот не превратился в пепелище!

— Исключительно по твоей вине! Если бы ты не был таким идиотом, мне вообще не пришлось бы устраивать это представление!

— Пустоголовым слова не давали!

Они замерли, тяжело дыша и злобно сверкая глазами друг на друга. И тут вдруг Мерлин заметил, что он находится в королевских покоях.

— Почему я лежу в твоей постели?

Артур тут же сдулся и кашлянул в кулак.

— Я посчитал, что твоя бывшая комната не совсем годится для твоего нового статуса.

— А твоя, значит, годится?

Артур будто бы немного покраснел, но проигнорировал вопрос.

— Я приказал перенести тебя сюда. Но думаю, слуги уже подготовили новые покои.

— Новые покои?

— Да, — Артур покраснел чуть больше. — Напротив моих.

— О боже. Ты это сделал для того, чтобы доставать меня не только днем, но и по ночам, да? — выпалил Мерлин и тут же стушевался, вдумавшись в смысл своих слов. Почувствовав, что уши горят, он выбрался из постели, попутно запутавшись в одеяле и чуть не рухнув на пол во второй раз за день, и, буркнув что-то вроде: «Пойду проверю, как там слуги», предпринял попытку к бегству.

— Мерлин, — окликнул его Артур, когда тот был уже в дверях.

Новоиспеченный верховный маг медленно повернулся.

— Я сделал это просто потому, что устал ждать. И потому, что Камелоту пригодится твой талант. Но больше я не буду тебе помогать. Если ты хочешь еще в чем-то мне признаться, тебе придется сделать это по своей доброй воле. Понимаешь?

Мерлин смущенно кивнул и выбежал из комнаты, а Артуру только и осталось, что смотреть ему в след и гадать, когда же это наконец случится.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Артур/Мерлин ОТП-фест «Две стороны одной медали»


End file.
